1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to handcuffs and particularly to covering structures used to provide handcuffs that are rigid and holsterable.
2. Relevant Art
Prior art rigid handcuffs typically are formed of two plates that cover the center chain between two clasps and are secured by four spaced bolts. Forces on such handcuffs can cause bending of the plates and cause problems in handling by a user attempting to restrain a handcuffed individual or in applying the handcuffs to an individual to be restrained. What is desired is a far more rigid central covering apparatus and a pair of cuffs that can be holstered and are easy to use quickly. In addition, an opening to allow an additional restraining means to be connected to the apparatus should be included in a manner as to not weaken the cover.